


Killing Grounds

by Uchistyx



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drowning, Guns, Multi, Pedophilia, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx
Summary: In this universe, you are given the option to have a chip on your neck. It gives you the chance to be reuploaded and into a new sleeve.





	Killing Grounds

Death 1:

Max Ayra was a man of many things. Mystery was one of the most common things people knew about him. He liked to keep to himself most of the time, save for the few people he has slept with, he was very rarely with someone.

It was common for him to be quiet and passive. It was hard to get words out of him. Who could blame him though, his life has been an absolute shit-show. He would have ended it all right then and there but there was some unsettled business to attend to.

The only thing that kept him comfortable was the fact there was a new sleeve waiting for him. His original body won’t be of use anymore. He hated this body, it came with too many deep scars that he would rather forget. He would rather be in a new body than be in the one he is in now. That’s actually why he is doing what he is doing today.

He was dressed to the nines in a striking black suit and a red tie to match. He scanned the area, a huge mansion with more rooms than the man ever needed.

  


The house belonged to Andrei Petrov.

A Russian millionaire that stole something valuable from Max. He knew he had no chance of getting it back, but he was going to die trying.

He fixed his tie and made his way up the steps. The area was flooded with people there so he wouldn’t be too out of place. He didn't see the man who he figured he would be inside entertaining guests. He looked around the massive lobby area and saw no sign of the old man. He sighed and made his way to one of the rooms that had it’s door shut. No one was supposed to go into these rooms but he had to know where he was.

He opened it discreetly and slipped in.

“Well well,” A rough Russian voice rang in Max’s ears. Of course, he wouldn’t be outside. He knew Max would be coming tonight for him.

“M-Max…”

Max stood rigid at the extra voice. Sasha… his adopted sister sounded terrified. He was scared to turn around to see her condition.

“Turn around boy, can’t you hear your sister asking for you? You know, she was a pretty girl when we had her. It’s a shame she is reduced to a whore,” He said, his sly voice slithering through Max’s veins like poison.

He knew Petrov was only trying to ruffle his feathers but it was working. He had to get her out before she witnessed his death.

He breathed in heavily before turning around. His sister had once pale skin that was now purple with bruise marks all over her body. Her eye was swollen shut and the eye that was open was blown out with almost no white showing. She was as high as a kite and terrified. 

  


"Petrov…" Max snarled. Her beautiful long strawberry blonde hair was chopped off and messy and her once glossed lips were chipped with dry skin and blood.

  


"Isn't she beautiful Maxwell? Hmmm.." he let out a disgusting moan as his hand trailed her jawline.

Max could feel the burning fire bubble up in his stomach.

His fists clenched and unclenched, closing his eyes momentarily. What the fuck was he supposed to do? He knew his sister wouldn't last a moment without him if he managed to kill Petrov and he died doing it. So how the fuck-

  


"Max…" She whispered again, knocking him out of his thoughts.

  


His eyes flew to his sister. He felt his throat clog up but on the outside, he looked calm, cool and collected. 

  


"Max.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you told me not to go out. I didn't know-"

  


"That's it," Max managed. "You didn't know! How the fuck are we supposed to know? I knew he was after me but I didn't know he would go so far low to bring my sister into this. Do you even know how old she is you sick fuck?" Max hissed.

Petrov smiled slyly. "She’s 15. And she was a delight to corrupt."

  


After that Max saw nothing but red as he whipped out a black handheld gun.

Petrov laughed like he was pathetic. “You really think you can kill me with a single bullet? I am saved up in multiple places; places you won’t ever know. And you know what’s even better? When you die, your sister's chip will be reloaded in every possible computer so we can use her again… again… and again,” Petrov gave an ugly smile, one of triumph and sadistic glory. 

That’s when Max became truly unhinged. He pulled the trigger and shot at Petrov. It whistled past him and he laughed. He shoved Sasha away and one of the men who were behind him grabbed her by her throat. 

“Pull another trigger and this whore gets it,” He yelled. 

That seemed to put Max in a trance. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in a silent scream. 

Max was breathing hard, the gun still poised to shoot, his fingertip barely touching the trigger. The tension was palpable, suffocating to the point Max could feel his heartbeat rushing into his ears. 

Petrov got up from his seat, almost as if nothing had ever happened. He walked towards Sasha who’s eyes were trained on Max. He reached for something in his back pocket and brought out a silver branded Ed Brown 1911. He handled it with such care it was almost out of place considering the gravity of the situation that Max could clearly see being placed in front of him.    
He could see it shaking in her hand, her eyes slowly turning to Petrov who had the ugliest shit-eating grin Max had ever seen. 

  


He leaned into her ear and whispered something Max couldn’t hear. Max narrowed his eyes when Petrov straightened. “Now. Do it. Kill your brother.”

  


“Sasha…” Max said, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were wide and constantly fixed on Sasha. 

  


He saw how her hands shook and the tears that slowly rolled down her cheeks like a trickle of water that came out of a tap someone forgot to turn off. 

  


“I… I’m sorry Max,” Sasha whispered. 

Max watched in disbelief as Sasha gripped the gun tighter and placed her forefinger on the trigger. 

She closed her eyes and finally pushed her finger down, releasing the silver bullet from its confinement.

All Max could do was stand and stare until he felt his body topple over. He didn't even realise the bullet had hit him until he felt the sharp pain in his lungs. He tried to breathe but all that came was a ragged breath of air. 

The last thing Max saw, was Peteov kissing his sister with tears running down her face. 

  



End file.
